in a glance
by KenRik
Summary: Levi finds himself wondering why he keeps saving Eren. Non-yaoi. MikasaLevi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

I just finished watching the anime and reading the latest chapter English translated in the manga. AND OH MY HEAVENS. At first, I was shipping ErenMikasa so hard. I mean, they're so cute and perfect. Well, I don't know. Mikasa really likes him at the start so, seeing as she's my fave character, I wanted to root for her. But damn. Levi enters and they are so damn good together. Their fighting scene was so fucking awesome. Their rocky start. I don't effin care if they're not canon! MikasaLevi is so my OTP! I squeal every time they have scenes together.

Here's my take on LeviMikasa.

* * *

in a glance

* * *

Levi finds himself wondering why he keeps saving Eren.

.

It would always take him just a glance before quickly diving into action. Her face would darken in impossible fury as she shredded creature after creature to save Eren. The air he slices through as he swings towards the fifteen meter titan, towards Eren, towards her, brushes past his extremities. With one goal in mind, he draws his swords, shoots his metal gear forward and presses his gas for momentum. He is sent flying in thin air, his arms expertly flailing towards the titan's nape in one quick and fluid motion, and feels the force on his two feet as he lands on a branch. He keeps his eyes forward, at the steaming titan. From the smoke, he finds a figure instantly approaching it.

Levi squints expressionless before he jumps and shoots his three-dimensional gear once more and soars.

.

He passes by Eren's room one afternoon as the boy recuperated. And with just a glance into the small opening, he sees everything. She is sitting next to him, forlorn from his injuries but happy for his safety. The small smile on her lips and her soft gaze, although directed towards another, unknowingly eases Levi's nerves.

Unconsciously, his lips curve into a smile.

But Hanji wipes it off the next second after suddenly popping out of nowhere.

.

Every day, they find themselves in battle. It was the norm. So, he fought.

A shrill cry suddenly shoots in a painful ring, causing him to turn and start moving towards it, swiftly flinging himself from building to building.

Just as he thought, it was Eren again.

He tch-ed right as he dove in. Saving him this many times was getting ridiculous, he thought. The mission had ended quickly. Within no time, he was settled on top of the wall with what was left of his squad.

A newcomer suddenly arrives. And even before he sees her, he knows. He watches her as she runs towards the unconscious boy and finds himself yearning, although confused as to what exactly.

"Is he alright?!"

If he had a nickel for every time she went into that worried, furious fray, he'd be as rich as the king regent within a week. He shakes off his feelings, looks away and leaves. There were more important matters to attend to.

.

After the countless times he's saved Eren, he finds himself wondering why he'd so voluntarily swing astray from his current objective to get to him. He finds himself wondering why, as he struggles to keep the titans from getting to him, he keeps an eye out for someone who always looks the other way.

Before he knew it, his foot got caught by an abnormal, sending him spiraling off on the hard concrete below. He quickly recovers and triggers his gear. He seethed and scowled at himself.

This was why focus was priority while fighting. He told himself irritably.

.

Inside their base on afternoon, he happens upon Eren cleaning. And in an instant, he hits the boy's head, irked from some unknown reason.

"Wha—at?!" Eren cries, clutching onto his throbbing head. The dirty feather duster on his hand was inches from his face.

Levi just sends him a venomous glare before walking on.

.

He should've known. He thought in passing as the girl with the deathly scowl advanced towards him. Levi was casually seated on a bench outside, wrapping himself with momentary comfort. When her tall shadow loomed over him, he simply looked up. Nonchalant as he stared at her.

Before he knew it, she got him by the collar, keeping his face inches apart from hers, and threatened him with a glare as intense as when they first met in the courtrooms.

Still, he was unflustered.

"Mikasa!" Eren suddenly calls out.

"What are you doing?" Armin was running towards them.

Their voices weren't enough to simmer down Mikasa's rage. Levi slowly started getting annoyed. Her hold on him was rather uncomfortable.

"What'll it be?" He told her indifferently. He just wanted whatever was in her system over with. Then, without really thinking about it, said after a while. "Are you looking for me to kiss you?"

The question caught Mikasa off guard. Her rage died in an instant. Then, realizing she had held on longer than needed, she abruptly released her hold on him. This made Levi plop back on his seat like a log falling back on ground. The colonel turned to look up at her. And without meaning it, he let out a small hopeful smile at what he saw.

She was looking away, embarrassed and flushed red.

Maybe, maybe there was hope for him after all.

* * *

That's all! Just wanted to contribute to the fandom! Go LeviMikasa!


End file.
